1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the transdermal delivery of drugs. More particularly, this invention relates to the prevention of contact sensitization. Still more particularly, but without limitation thereto, this invention relates to the co-extensive coadministration of corticosteroids and sensitizing drugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The transdermal route of parenteral delivery of drugs provides many advantages and transdermal systems for delivering a wide variety of drugs or other beneficial agents are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,598,122, 3,598,123, 4,286,592, 4,314,557, 4,379,454, 4,559,222 and 4,573,995, for example, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
These transdermal drug delivery systems are well known. In many cases, drugs which would appear to be ideal candidates for transdermal delivery have a tendency to sensitize the patient, leading to skin reactions, a condition known as contact sensitivity or contact allergy. Therefore, despite the development of the art, there has remained a continuing need for improved methods of overcoming sensitization problems.
Sensitization is a two-phase process involving totally distinct biological mechanisms. The first is the induction phase where the skin is initially exposed to the sensitizing drug. During this phase, generally no skin reaction may be noted. In the induction phase, the sensitizing drug or antigen is presented to the T-lymphocytes by the Langerhans cells of the epidermis, either in situ or in the draining lymph node. As a consequence, cells which recognize the antigen, proliferate and to some extent differentiate.
The second subsequent phase, following the establishment of contact allergy, is elicitation where subsequent exposure to the sensitizing drug results in a manifested skin reaction. This condition is known as contact dermatitis. During elicitation, the antigen is once again presented mainly on Langerhans cells. The T-cells which have proliferated upon prior exposure now come to the treated site and initiate toxic events which result in local inflammation.
Contact sensitization is a completely different process than irritation. Irritation is caused by and therefore relieved by a different mechanism than that of sensitization. Irritation depends upon a variety of factors including, but not limited to, change in pH and bacterial overgrowth. Ultimately, irritation is the result of damage to the cells by cellular response to a toxic agent, ie. one that irritates. Sensitization on the other hand, is the result of an allergic cellular response to an agent which is not necessarily intrinsically toxic.
Corticosteroids are commonly used to alleviate the aftereffects of elicitation of contact sensitivity and of irritation and are administered either alone or in combination with a drug, for their known anti-inflammatory action, and have successfully worked to diminish the symptoms of: (1) allergic reaction, i.e. after sensitization has occurred, J. Foussereau, C. Benezra, H. I. Maibach & N. Hjorth, Occupational Contact Dermatitis, Clinical and Chemical Aspects (W. B. Saunders Company, 1982); and (2) irritation, Japanese Kokai No. 60-23,312, Nitto Electric Ind. Co. (1985).
However, in general it is difficult to significantly reduce the response once the skin has been sensitized. For that reason, this invention is directed towards "before-the-fact" effectiveness, i.e. reduction or elimination of the induction phase of sensitization before serious reactions occur, rather than treating problems after pain and discomfort have occurred.
Corticosteroids are well known to reduce inflammation caused by irritation. For example, in Japanese Kokai No. 60-23,312, corticosteroids are used to prevent inflammation due to retained moisture As to alleviation of the elicited allergic reaction as noted above, corticosteroids work to slightly reduce inflammation but do not exhibit their full anti-inflammatory effects until most of the sensitizing drug has been removed from the sensitized area.
Accordingly, prior to our invention, the topical application of corticosteroids either alone or in combination with other drugs, was not known to provide any beneficial effect during the induction phase of sensitization and was even contraindicated because it tended to mask the elicitation phase. See Drug Information 86, 84:06, "Anti-Inflammatory Agents: Topical Corticosteroids General Statement", at page 1781, pp 1780-82, American Hospital Formulary Service (1986).
For the above stated reasons, our discovery that corticosteroids coadministered with sensitizing drugs according to our invention, actually prevents the induction of sensitization, is truly unobvious.
According to our invention, we have found that co-extensive coadministration of a corticosteroid with a drug which tends to sensitize the skin upon prolonged exposure, can prevent the induction phase of sensitization or reduce it significantly. This is distinguishable from agents which act to reduce irritation.